Silver Shining
by The Lady of the Night
Summary: Seishirou 1st POV, his thoughts about Subaru before dying, yes it's been done before, but what was his real reason? And who is the doctor?


Silver Shining

Before note: I had a dream two nights ago of Seishirou talking to Fuuma about his feelings for Subaru, over a treat of ice cream. I blame Silver Wind because of /THIS/ song (I played it for over 20+ times already ya know?). I just got to write this after hearing that damn song, and hey, it's one hour. 

It' s not proof read yet, so excuse the grammar and all, k?

Warning: Shonen ai, not explicit, just random thoughts. PG -13 for curses. Spoiler for TYOB and X. 

Disclaimer: Seishirou and Subaru belong to CLAMP. The song "Silver Shining" belong to Hyde (Laruku).

Silver Shining  
C & P by G.Arnet -aka- the Lady of the Night, 070701

_In the moon   
Want to sleep   
Want to sleep   
With the silence_

Buildings burn under the moonlight, people screaming like Hell. 

Ah, what a lovely sound. So sweet fill with ecstasy. I can feel the insanity drug in my veins. How can I stop being me?

I am the Sakurazukamori. Right now I'm fulfilling the contract as a Dragon of Earth.

The building under me shakes, as I feel it's about to collapse too. I leap down unto the soil or mother earth, but I don't stay away from the building. I watch the burning flame in front of me as it crumbles. It is fascinating to watch ne?

_The screaming of pain  
I can't no longer hear it  
All come to silence after a while  
Such a boring thing _

I feel another presence near me.

I took a pack of cigarettes from inside my coat. I know I'm grinning like a maniac and my eyes fill with excitement.

Subaru appear in front of me with such a grace and beauty. I can almost see the angel's wings on his back, although I know it's only his white coat dancing in the wind. 

Little sparks from the fire flare around him, making him more shining and beautiful, beautiful beyond believe as you glare at me. You are the light in the darkness. You shine like the stars, like your name.

Ah, I feel the delight and the shiver through my body. It's more trilling than any drug I've ever tasted. 

In a sense, Subaru is a drug to me. 

I take off my black glasses, and smile at him with my usual oh so kind smile. "Subaru-kun," I said, calling his name as lovely as I can. 

He doesn't answer and I don't expect him to. We stare at each other in the silence with the flicker of fire in between us. 

Another sound of a building is about to go down. A smile keeps tugging and a cigarette in my lips. I try to light my damn lighter, but it seems like it's out of liquid. Isn't it looks so ironic with the fire around me?

Subaru then light it with his lighter. 

"Arigato gozaimasu," I said with a smirk. Subaru looks at me with no expression. Where's that glaring eyes you showed me earlier, Subaru-kun? I want to see more emotion in them. You know how much I love those expressive green eyes, right?

I grab his hand and hold it close to my face. I can smell the burning ash and the nicotine. "You smoke?" I tsk-ed. "It's not good for your health," I said, lecturing, though I don't have the right to do that. But it seems funny at that time. 

Subaru yanks his hand from me. "I've been looking for you," he said, eyes locked with mine. Damn those eyes. 

You've been be-witching me with those eyes, Subaru-kun. I take one drag and smile. "Why?" I ask, although I know why he came after me, for these years. You are so easy to predict Subaru-kun.

_you heal me again   
Through the long and trying day   
you save me in the moon   
I'm just veiled in the silver shining _

To make your wish reality 

Subaru raises a kekkai. Sumeragi is Sakurazukamori's rival clan. I should suspect that if I'm a Dragon's of Earth, then Subaru must be Dragon of Heaven.

A kekkai is raised above me, with the shape of pentagram. 

We then fight.

You grow strong Subaru-kun. I guess what I did to you in the past make you train hard. See? There /is/ a bright side out of misery. Your wish is to kill me, ne, Subaru-kun? Because I kill your sister. 

I want to laugh. You're just such an innocent boy, no matter you have grown up to a fine man. You are really cute.

I smile devilish at him. He glares at me. Hmmm, I like that expression so much. I like your green dark eyes. 

I break your seal, I break your soul. I BREAK you!

It's easy, you know?

But...

I smile again and grab your hand, hmmm, I would like to have you here and there. Don't you know that, Subaru-kun?

I marked you, with my soul, with the blood.

I smile one last time, "I'll see you again."

My Subaru-kun.   
  
_Asa no kagayaki ha kegare sae utsusu _

_There is nothing I want   
I stay with you   
And lose all   
Stand still_

I wish I can stay, Subaru-kun. I know you hope me to stay. I smirk and laugh.

In the sun   
Want to sleep   
Want to sleep   
With the sunrise 

You wake me again and make a fuss   
Without notice   
You confuse me   
In the sun   
I just beg longest sleepless night 

I just had a little chit chat with our fellow here, the Kamui of Dragon of Earth. He's a fine young lad, but I can't understand him sometimes.

True, we destroyed a kekkai or two together, and go to eat ice cream after that. If you know what I'm talking about. Ice cream = bed? 

Just kidding. I can feel you roll your eyes if I say this to you. 

I'm more interest on what the [ Kamui ] said to me, that your wish is not what I think it is? But Subaru-kun, do you want to kill me or not? Do you love me or not? I wish I could ask the truth from you. But you probably won't tell me.

Ne, Subaru-kun? Why do we always fight under the night sky? The moon is crying, you know? 

Why are we fighting?

I always get to pin you, but I wish it would be in different circumstance. 

The Kekkai raises again, this time, over the Rainbow bridges. Would it be a crime if we destroy one or two beautiful architecture? 

You fight very well, Subaru-kun. I love it. I love everything about you, because you're so beautiful. You probably wouldn't believe me if I say so. 

Yoru ha machi juu no yasuragi wo tomosu 

There is nothing I want   
I stay with you and lose all   
Go and sail the sea   
I've never gone in the sun 

I close my eyes briefly when your hand touches my heart.

It's wonderful... Subaru-kun. 

It's just what I want.

You awaken me.

Yes.

Maybe from a long time ago, but I didn't realize it.

Maybe since that fated meeting under the Sakura tree.

I...

I told you sorts of things, my ego. What a lie. What is this bullshit I'm telling you? Hokuto didn't do the spell. I killed her before she finished the spell.

I'm dying, Subaru-kun. Do you know that? I want to die by your hand. Caress by your warmth and sleep forever peacefully in your arms. 

Do you want to know why I let you kill me, Subaru-kun? Do you want to know? Do you really want to hear those words? I have to tell you... Subaru I...

I Lo-

you

Setsunai hibi ni kokoro ha naita   
Chigireta koi ha samayou bakari 

There is nothing I want   
I stay with you   
And lose all   
Stand still 

"Moshi-moshi, can I speak to Dr. Midori Hikaru?"

"Hai, Midori desu, what can I help you with?"

"Sumeragi Subaru desu." He pauses a while, "Do you know Sakurazuka Seishirou?"

"Hai, I'm his friend from college. He's a nice young man, too bad he can't live very long. The last time I checked him, he was positive with Cancer, and he's in his last stadium."

Close to the moon and lose all   
We will go   
Please stay with me   
Lose all   
Go and sail the sea   
I've never gone   
In the sun 

- [ Owari ] ­

C&C?

A single eternal rose is such a deadly beautiful flower. Red like blood, frail like a thousand shattered glass of dreams. Such rare exotic beauty exists only to be cursed and damned forever. Frozen in eternal beauty. -- G. Arnet, 2001

[ LuneNautique ] :: http://lunenautique.net II [ Darkness of the Heart ] :: http://chii.pitas.com

  



End file.
